


Законы вероятности

by castaliana



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 19:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10928457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castaliana/pseuds/castaliana
Summary: AU Сhallenge 2017, день 1, преподаватель/студент.





	Законы вероятности

У Криденса постоянно мёрзнут руки. Даже несмотря на тёплые чёрные перчатки с обрезанными пальцами. Даже в конце апреля.

Каждое занятие он хотя бы раза три потрёт ладони друг о друга — рассеянно, не замечая этого, уткнувшись в тетрадку с заданием. Пару раз подышит на кончики пальцев. Разок, но выпадет из реальности, осматривая торчащие нитки и обкусывая их зубами.

Три, два, один. Каждую пару.

Наблюдать и вести подсчёты — личная профессиональная деформация Грейвза. В конце концов, из чего складывается статистика, если не из наблюдения за единичными случаями?

Это звучало бы почти убедительно, наблюдай Грейвз хоть за кем-то ещё.

Разумеется, ни один студент в жизни не догадался бы, о чём на самом деле думает профессор Грейвз, объясняя теорию вероятностей. Держать непроницаемую маску, скользить по аудитории равнодушным взглядом, лишь на долю секунды задерживаясь на опустившем глаза в тетрадь Криденсе — редчайший навык, жаль, в резюме не указать. У Криденса — длинные, угольно-чёрные ресницы, одну руку он держит у рта, подпирая подбородок и прижимая наверняка холодные пальцы к губам, второй — переписывает с доски условия задачи. На голове у него вечно чёрт знает что. Чёрные кудри живут собственной жизнью: слишком длинные для мальчишки, отчего без конца лезут в глаза и рот; слишком короткие, чтобы забрать их в хвост. У Грейвза кончики пальцев покалывает от желания вплести их Криденсу в волосы, откинуть пряди назад, открыть лицо. Смять поцелуем сухие, полные губы. Разложить на кафедре, оставив из одежды только перчатки. Согреть своим телом, приласкать до закатывающихся глаз и поджимающихся пальцев ног, до полубессознательного, удивлённо-робкого: "П-профессор Грейвз..."

Вероятность, что Криденс захочет того же, отчаянно стремится к нулю. Он на Грейвза даже не смотрит, когда сдаёт работы в конце занятия. И с его предметом у него нелады. Почти все студенты ненавидят Грейвза за придирки (а как тут не придираться, если они задачи механически решают, не понимая толком, что делают?), и Криденс, конечно, не исключение. Сейчас, как только прозвенит звонок и закончится последнее занятие, он выйдет из аудитории вместе с остальными и вместе с ними же вздохнёт с облегчением. И если Грейвз не поддастся искушению затопить беднягу на экзамене, больше он его не увидит. Разве что случайно в коридоре.

На что он тогда надеется, когда за спиной вдруг раздаётся тихое: "Профессор"? Грейвз медленно кладёт губку на специальную полочку под доской. Запихивает эмоции поглубже внутрь. Оборачивается.

Криденс стоит напротив, по ту сторону стола, и тщательно прячет взгляд. Больше в аудитории — никого. Подойти бы вплотную, вздёрнуть подбородок, запретить отводить глаза — но нельзя, нельзя!

— Не могли бы вы ещё раз объяснить мне несколько тем до экзамена? Я пытался разобраться самостоятельно, но...

Криденс теребит торчащую из перчатки нитку.

Грейвз не верит своим ушам.

— С удовольствием, — отвечает он почти автоматически, и Криденс наконец смотрит — прямо на него, обрушивая все законы вероятностей и матстатистики, обещая взглядом всё то, что выше, и сверх того. Грейвз расплывается в довольной улыбке. — Подходите в сто десятую аудиторию после пяти. Там нам никто не помешает.


End file.
